thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Hammerhand
Hammerhand is an evil half-human half-robot pirate who spreads terror across the seas of Third Earth along with his Berserkers crew. Equally ruthless and dangerous, Hammerhand is an opponent not to be taken lightly. His powerful metal arm is almost indestructible and can break through anything. Hammerhand and his vile viking-like crew first cross paths with the ThunderCats when they kidnap Snarf after he prevents them from capturing a Unicorn. Instead of eating Snarf, Hammerhand decides to use him as a beast of burden. While searching for a Unicorn to eat in the Unicorn Forest, Hammerhand and the Berserkers run into Lion-O who is searching for Snarf. Lion-O and Hammerhand battle it out but eventually the Berserkers retreat by using Snarf as a hostage and take a baby Unicorn with them as well. Eventually the ThunderCats are able to rescue Snarf and the baby Unicorn before Panthro creates an artificial whirlpool in which the Berserkers Ship is pulled under, drowning Hammerhand and his mates. Later on, Mumm-Ra summons the spirit of the dead Hammerhand to inhabit the clone body of Panthro that he created. Hammerhand obliges and wreaks havoc on Third Earth until the ThunderCats put a stop him. Angry at Mumm-Ra for not endowing him with enough power to defeat the ThunderCats, Hammerhand destroys Mumm-Ra's Cloning Machine before returning back to his watery grave. Hammerhand and the Berserkers then reappeared alive and well when Mumm-Ra hired them to capture the Thunderian Refugees Lynx-O, Bengali, and Pumyra and transport them to Fire Rock Mountain. After completing the job and getting paid in gold, Hammerhand hatched a plan to recapture the Thunderians and sell them to Mumm-Ra again for a higher price. However, his plan never reached fruition as his ship was sunk after the Fistpounder fell into it from a cliff. Hammerhand and crew were then once again summoned by Mumm-Ra to his Black Pyramid. There he coated their armor with Thundrainium, making them deadly to the ThunderCats. The Berserkers attack the New ThunderCats just outside the Tower of Omens but they are stopped when Lion-O and Tygra use their vehicles to create strong swirling winds which rub off the Thundrainium from their armors. The Berserkers then flee and are never seen again. Strengths Hammerhand's greatest strengths are his viciousness and the support of his crew. With the Berserkers by his side, Hammerhand does not fear to take on any opponent. Also his large iron arm gives him an unfair advantage in any sort of hand-to-hand combat. While not the most intelligent being on Third Earth, Hammerhand is nevertheless smarter than all the other Berserkers and is well versed in the art of combat and ambush. He also knows how to optimize the use of all the weapons and people that he has at his disposal. Weaknesses Hammerhand's strengths also often end up being his weaknesses. His large cybernetic arm and leg can slow him down considerably, especially against a swift and agile opponent. The fact that he carries no weapons puts him at a disadvantage as it means the only way he can attack an opponent is to first get close to them. Weapons & Equipment Hammerhand's sole weapon is his huge cybernetic arm. Made of what appears to be a very strong metal, the arm packs an enormous punch, capable of destroying anything in its path. Apart from using it as an offensive weapon, Hammerhand can also use his arm as a defensive tool to block any type of attack, whether from a sword or a laser cannon. Hammerhand also owns the Berserkers Ship, a massive pirate frigate that is armed to the teeth with powerful cannons and has enormous jet engines. Character Design All the Berserkers, including Hammerhand, underwent a design change between their first appearance and their resurrection in "ThunderCats Ho! - Part I". In "The Terror of Hammerhand", Hammerhand had white beard and hair, red pants, and his left arm was made of metal. In his third appearance his beard and hair was turned to grey, his pants were changed to yellow, and it was his right arm that was made of metal. Original Concept Art Original Concept Art - Berzerkers - 001.png Appearances 007. The Terror of Hammerhand 018. Spitting Image 066. ThunderCats Ho! - Part I 067. ThunderCats Ho! - Part II 069. ThunderCats Ho! - Part IV 070. ThunderCats Ho! - Part V 080. Together We Stand Merchandise The toy company LJN produced a Hammerhand action figure as part of its ThunderCats toyline. The figure was released in the second wave of toys that were produced in 1986. Hammerhand was part of the "Berserkers" sub-line which also featured action figures of the other members of his crew. The figure's "Battle-Matic Action" feature was activated by a lever on the back of its right arm which when pulled would make Hammerhand grab another figure in his huge right arm. Gallery Terror of Hammerhand cap (4).jpg ThunderCats_Ho!_-_Part_I_-_Image_8.jpg TCatsHo5_cap4.jpg Hammerhand Thundercats 1.jpg Hammerhand Thundercats 2.jpg Hammerhand Thundercats 3.jpg Category:Evil Characters (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Third Earth Natives (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Characters voiced by Earl Hammond Category:Berserkers